


Art for for freedom and the fear of forgetting

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Handcuffed Together, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Kissing, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: This is my art for the 2017 Cap IM Reverse Big Bang featuring handcuffed together and injured Steve and Tony!





	Art for for freedom and the fear of forgetting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For freedom and the fear of forgetting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030559) by [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism). 



> Thank you to dapperanachronism who wrote the amazing companion fic for this art!!

Steve Rogers, with cuts on his upper arm and stomach, is climbing a ladder. He is turned back with his other arm out because it is handcuffed to Tony's arm, which is also lifted from where he stands on the ground, looking dubious.

 Steve Rogers and Tony Stark climbing a wooden ladder underground with their opposite hands cuffed together. There are three of each of them overlayed to illustrate motion as Steve, who has passed out, falls, dragging Tony down with him.

Tony, now wearing Steve's t-shirt as a sling, leans in to kiss a shirtless Steve who has a fresh bleeding cut on his temple.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For freedom and the fear of forgetting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030559) by [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism)




End file.
